


Nice Girl

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Nice Girl

“Why are you so nice to me?” Pansy cries, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t get it, Ginny! Your siblings, your friends, they all loathe me. Most of your house does, in fact. Why are you trying to act like you don’t?”  
“Because I don’t,” Ginny replies, her lips quirking into a smile. “Yes, you get very sarcastic at times, and yes, you drive me mad all the time. But I don’t loathe you.”  
“Why?” Pansy asks, her voice verging on the edge of hysteria.  
Ginny’s smile grows a little. “Because I’ve seen you…the real you. The girl that gets scared of noises and strokes the dragon tattoo on her back. The girl that wears contacts with crazy colors and quite frankly abuses the books she has. The girl that tries to be nicer to people. And I don’t know, Pansy, I can’t quite bring myself to hate her.”  
Pansy’s jaw drops open and she shakes her head, but she smiles. “Thank you,” she murmurs, and kisses Ginny’s forehead before she turns around and walks away.  
Ginny touches the place where Pansy’s lips had been a moment ago, laughs, and Apparates away.


End file.
